


Сегодня

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), raccoonmoon



Series: Illustrations for "Вчера-сегодня-завтра" [2]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: Angst, Art, Blood, Bullet Trauma, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Markers, NSFW Art, Pencil, Traditional Media, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonmoon/pseuds/raccoonmoon
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Frank Adler
Series: Illustrations for "Вчера-сегодня-завтра" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Сегодня




End file.
